


Not Alone with Heartbreak

by pairatime



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Valentine’s Day, then Gabe shows up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone with Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> shelter_diner Valentine’s Day Fest 3 (2011): Zach and Shaun's Valentine's Day plans are crashed by an unexpected arrival.

“That was the most romantic night I’ve ever had,” Zach whispered as he and Shaun danced into their apartment, their inside hands clasped and their other hands around the others waist, the rose that Shaun had been holding when he showed up outside Cal-Arts was still in Zach’s hands after the dinner.

“It’s only just begun love,” Shaun answered back as he lead Zach toward the bed room.

*BANG*  
*CLUNK*  
*HISSING*

“What the?!” Shaun started as he stopped guiding Zach and turned to look at the kitchen where the noise was coming from.

“Cody?” Zach asked as he reached for one of the umbrellas leaning against the wall in the hall. 

“Ms. Murale’s.” Shaun whispered as he grabbed something from one of the selves before calling out. “Who’s there?”

Both men readied themselves as they stepped closer to the kitchen but both jumped back when a brown haired man stuck his head into the doorway holding a big bowl of red and white before reaching out for them, “DUDES!”

“Gabe? What…?” both Zach and Shaun started as they were grabbed and pulled into a hug by Gabe.

“Dudes, it’s late and where’s the Codster? I’ve been here alone for hours,” Gabe complained as he let go of the couple and started mixing his bowl again.

“We were at dinner and Cody’s at the sitter,” Shaun answered as he frowned at the signs of just how long his brother had been waiting for them. The Playstation was out and most of its games were scattered around it, a bowl was half filled with the remains of Gabe’s “cigarettes” and an empty pizza box was on the couch.

“Dude Gabe, you’re my best bro but what are you doing where?” Zach asked as he stepped into the kitchen after Gabe pausing was he watched his best friend dump a tray of cut strawberries into the bowl he was working with, “and what’s in that bowl.”

“Dude, the fucking bitch I’ve been seeing dumped me last night, the fucking bitch sucks. So I blew off classes and thought I’d see my favored guys,” Gabe told Zach as he tasted the mix, “this shit is good, you had this big thing of cool whip and strawberries and I had the munches so, JELLO,” Gabe yelled the last bit with a smirk.

“Strawberries? I don’t remember those,” Zach said as he grabbed a spoon and grabbed a scoop of the mix. “So what you do to get dumped?”

“Harsh, what makes you think it’s my fault dude?” Gabe asked back.

“We know you and women, how many are you seeing now?” Shaun asked as he joined the younger guys in the kitchen.

“Nah it’s not like that, she was the only one, and she knew it and she still dropped my ass,” Gabe bitched as he held out a spoon for Shaun.

“That does suck, why’d she say she was dumping you?” Zach asked as he looked up from the bowl.

“Gabe it’s not really Jello if it’s half Vodka,” Shaun told his brother after his first spoonful.

“Only fucking way to eat Jello,” Gabe answered Shaun before looking over at Zach. “I was getting to serious about everything,” Gabe told him, “fuck it’s just not right.”

“Whoa, she said _you_ were to serious,” Shaun asked in surprise as he looked at Zach’s equally surprised face.

“Yeah, and it’s all your damn fault, you and your perfect we’d be married if we weren’t fags relationship. It gave me ideas,” Gabe complained as he dug out a big scoop of the Jello mix.

“What? You were… you mean it wasn’t just a fun fuck?” Zach asked as he studied Gabe.

“No, fuck, no it wasn’t. We were fucking for almost four months, we even dated,” Gabe added as he dropped the bowl on the counter before looking over at Zach. “I liked her. This is all your fault.”

“Sorry?” Zach said amused as he picked up the bowl with one hand and grabbed Gabe with the other, “Let’s hit the surf, we can be at the beach in a couple hours and there are always waves this time of year. You still have a board at your parents?”

“Zach…” Shaun started before he stopped and sighed when he watched the two, “I’ll grab our gear.

“I’ll leave a note for Ms. Murale,” Zach said as he got out a cooler and started getting filling it with snack foods and drinks, and trying to get the Jello bowl to fit.

“He is so going to die in my next book,” Shaun said to himself as he entered his and Zach’s bedroom. His eyes drifted from the rose petals scattered over the bed to the wine chilling in mostly melted ice, all illumined by soft candle boxes, with battery powered lights rather then candles. “Or maybe I’ll make him the killer, then I can still kill him later too,” Shaun finished his though as he started turning off the lights and sweeping the petals into a single pile before getting out his and Zach’s surf gear.


End file.
